It All Starts Now
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Following the end of 8x10
1. Chapter 1

"here's some more blankets" Juliet says as she walks back into the living room where Gus is sitting on the couch

"Thanks Jules" Gus says as he takes the blankets from her arms "A couch has never looked so comfortable

"Yea you had a big day" Juliet says as she walks into the kitchen getting a glass of water "I'm just as proud as Shawn is for you"

"Well I'm not the only one that had a big day the future " Gus says smiling at Juliet as he gets settled on the couch

"Yea it is kind of nice isn't it" Juliet says looking at the ring that's still on her finger "It makes it worth more after spending the whole afternoon chasing it" she says smiling back at Gus "I'll see you in the morning" She says turning off the living room lights

As Juliet comes back into the bedroom Shawn is on the other side of the bed turned away from her "Are you asleep" she says crawling under the covers

"I'm drifting" Shawn says as he slowly rolls over as he puts his arms around her pulling her in closer

Juliet smiles as Shawn snuggles up next to her "I've missed only having this for a couple days at a time the last few months"

"Well we never have to worry about that again" Shawn says as he closes his eyes as he relax's "I'll be snuggling you for the rest of our lives"

"So did you talk to your parents?" Juliet says as she looks at Shawn to make sure that he hasn't fallen asleep

"Yea, I think dad is more excited about having you as a daughter then he's ever been about having me as a son" Shawn says looking at her "And mom's just as excited and she's going to be out next week to do some psych evaluations and wants to see us while she's here"

"Well my mom and Lloyd want to come out and throw us an engagement party, so maybe we could get it together while your mom's here, and then your dad can bring the rest of y'alls things when he comes for it" Juliet says readjusting her head "Oh and Ewan is coming too"

"You don't think he's still sore about everything that happened do you" Shawn says as he changes his position

"Oh you mean the time that you accused him of being a murder" Juliet says as she rolls over to face Shawn

"Well I wasn't wrong, well I thought I wasn't" Shawn says looking over at her "Not till they figured out that his partner was the one that actually killed that guy"

"No I think he's probably over that by now" Juliet says with a laugh as she relizes her ring is still on her finger as she looks at it again

"You like that do ya" Shawn says as he notices her looking at the ring

"Just a little" Juliet says as she smiles at him as she rubs his shoulder "Not many girls can say their fiance tackled a guy to get their engagement ring back"

"At least it was memorable" Shawn says smiling at her "be a story we can tell for years to come"

"Speaking of which, how's your knee feeling?" Juliet says as she gives him a concerned look

"It's still killing me, i'm just hide my pain really well" Shawn says as he lifts his head off his pillow looking at her "I think when I tackled that guy I triggered my old injury from when I was ran off the road"

"Do you want me to massage it?" Juliet says as Shawn throws his leg across her lap "I'll take that as a yes" she says as she begins to rub his knee "Is this what we have to look forward to for the rest of our lives?" she says before she hears snooring as she looks over to see that Shawn has fallen asleep "I guess so" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Gus, Shawn are you up yet?" Juliet says the next morning as she walks back through the door of her apartment "I have breakfast"

"What time is it?" Gus says as he sits up on the couch turning around to look at her

"It's just after 9" Juliet says as she walks into the kitchen putting down the bags of food "I had a meeting at the station this morning"

"I smelled food" Shawn says as he enters the living room with a slight limp rubbing his eye "I woke up earlier and you were gone"

"Yea we had a meeting about assigning me a new junior detective" Juliet says as she goes over to give Shawn a hug "you were just sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake you up before I left"

"So did you find anything out, you've been talking about that for the last couple weeks" Shawn says as he and Gus follow her into the kitchen

"Yea actually I did, she's supposed to be transferred in a couple of days" Juliet says taking some glasses out of the cabinet as the boys sit down at the table "Which it's weird, she actually use to be at the Santa Barbra Police Department"

"Wait, you don't think" Gus says as he and Shawn exchange a look "How long ago was it that she worked there?"

"Over eight years, come to think of it, that was right before I transferred from Miami" Juliet says with a curious look on her face

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Detective Barry would it" Shawn says as he and Gus turn to Juliet

"Yea it is actually, but how did you know that?" Juliet says looking at them

"She was Lassie's partner before you were transferred" Gus says looking at Shawn and then at Juliet "Wow haven't heard anything from her in years"

"You don't think she's still on that whole thing about my outing her's and Lassiter's relationship do you" Shawn says giving Gus a look

"No i'm sure she's totally over that by now" Gus says with a sarcastic tone "I mean it has been years since you told everyone about them, forcing her to have to transfer"

"Woah wait a minute, her and Lassiter were in a relationship" Juliet says looking at them as she sits down at the table

"We have to tell Lassie about this" Shawn says as he and Gus exchange a grin to each other


End file.
